


doggy style

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Animal Play, Canon Universe, Collar, Facial, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Taguchi throws Kame a bone.





	doggy style

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for kink bingo.

Taguchi had been ever so pleased when he’d heard Kazuya say that he’d like to be his pet, knowing full well his abysmal track record with them. It had really made him feel like this time it could work; that was why he’d tagged along to pet stores with Koki. Maybe he could learn something from observation or by osmosis.

He felt he was ready to have his own pet now, and if he had a pet of course it would need a collar. It was a hard decision to make– there were so many different kinds, and most of them just didn’t have that _it_ factor that his future pet deserved. Perhaps something black, maybe with rhinestones. That would be good– better yet, it would be _perfect_.

It’s a credit to their friendship that Koki doesn’t ask why Taguchi needs a collar, or maybe it’s because he already knows. Nothing short of tiny turtles adorning the fabric would be appropriate, but Taguchi likes to think he knows Kazuya beyond his surname. He sticks with his original idea of black, knowing that Kazuya will appreciate the simplicity, but there’s a tiny row of mirrored triangles that gives it a unique edge.

“Is this your friend?” the lady at the register asks Koki. Of course he knows everyone who works here.

“Yes,” Koki answers. “He’s getting his first pet.”

The corners of his lips turn up in amusement, and instantly Taguchi knows that he knows what he’s up to. Keeping a straight face, he nods and flashes the cashier his best smile. “A dog. He’s beautiful.”

“You should buy a leash, too,” she suggests, and Taguchi automatically fingers the metal ring on the collar that serves for that purpose. “Wouldn’t want your new dog to run away!”

“He won’t run away,” Taguchi replies. “He’s very well behaved.”

And if he does, Taguchi adds inwardly, he can just loop his fingers in the ring and make him stay.

*

Taguchi knows that Kazuya is busy, but he deserves to be pampered. He wraps Kazuya’s new collar in a cute box and sends him a text asking him if he’d like to come over sometime.

The response is quite fast; Taguchi must have really lucked out to have caught Kazuya between engagements. He gets a simple _be there in an hour, that’s the only time i’m free the rest of this week_.

That will be just fine for Taguchi’s purposes. He tidies up his apartment one last time, whistling happily as he imagines how delighted Kazuya will be with his gift. When his doorbell rings, he nearly falls over racing toward it, the irony not wasted on him that _he_ is the one behaving like an excited dog right now.

Kazuya’s face is always so innocent when he’s not hamming it up for the fans, and his smile lights up Taguchi’s life. “Please, please come in,” he greets his pet, then drops to his knees to remove Kazuya’s shoes for him while he watches in confusion.

“Thanks,” Kazuya mumbles, his voice low and rough. He’s been working too much, Taguchi knows; he needs to relax.

“Come here,” Taguchi says gently, hooking his arm around Kazuya’s elbow and escorting him to the couch. “I got you a present.”

Kazuya’s eyes perk up in interest, his expression curious as Taguchi unearths the box from the coffee table. “What is this for?”

“You said you’d like to be my pet,” Taguchi explains, noticing how Kazuya’s face suddenly turns shocked. “I would be happy to have you.”

Dramatically he opens the box like it’s housing an engagement ring, and Kazuya stares at it for a long time. Taguchi watches him surreptitiously lick his lips and something deep inside him twitches.

“I’ll take good care of you,” Taguchi purrs, and Kazuya meets his eyes. While he looks a little scared, Taguchi also sees trust and even some enticement mixed in. “My beautiful Kazu-wan.”

Slowly, eyes locked with Kazuya’s, Taguchi unbuckles the collar and carefully leans in to buckle it in place. “Good boy,” he breathes against the shell of Kazuya’s ear, and he gets a tentative nuzzle against his cheek.

Taguchi sits down next to Kazuya and pats his lap, pleased when his precious puppy scoots to rest his head with no further prompting. His apartment is silent save for their steady breathing; he spends the rest of the evening stroking Kazuya’s hair.

A soft pawing at his thigh prompts Taguchi to look down. Kazuya is holding up the display of his phone, a bit distressed at the late hour. Taguchi sighs a bit, slightly disappointed, but he unbuckles the collar and places it back in its box.

Kazuya sits up and straightens his clothes as he stands. His eyes are unreadable, but Taguchi is pleased when he tells him, “I’ll text you when I know my schedule for next week.”

Taguchi nods, so happy that he’ll get to spend more time with Kazuya.

*

He doesn’t see Kazuya much for the next week, save for one meeting that they both nearly fall asleep through, and Taguchi has to sit on his hands not to reach over Ueda and pull Kazuya into his lap. He notices Kazuya pulling at his neck a little bit, too, which makes him happy. His pet really enjoys his gift, it seems.

In the meantime, he visits a different kind of store by himself, though he doesn’t plan on using this purchase right away. Baby steps– or in more appropriate terms, puppy steps.

This time when Kazuya arrives at his doorstep, looking exhausted and worn out as usual, Taguchi springs into action. And the instant the collar is around his neck, Kazuya slumps into his arms, completely vulnerable and turning over all of his control to Taguchi. It has ripples of power running through his veins and he has visions of taking advantage of that, but not yet. Not until Kazuya has more energy.

Tonight is for pampering, and Taguchi was prepared with a full bathtub of warm water and bubbles. He washes every inch of Kazuya’s body, gently and dotingly, which matches the pair of eyes that gaze at him the entire time. And when Taguchi puts his hair up into pigtails, imitating puppy ears, Kazuya hides a smile.

“You’re happy with me, right?” Taguchi asks, running his fingers through one of Kazuya’s puppy ears.

Kazuya nods once and curls up in his lap, lifting his head to press a kiss to Taguchi’s chin. He doesn’t remember ever seeing Kazuya so relaxed, and Taguchi is pretty sure this is one of his happiest days. They spend the evening in silence once more; perhaps over their next session Taguchi can introduce his new surprise.

For now though, he can wait. His precious Kazuya is still very busy, and it’s not without some reluctance that he puts away the collar so Kazuya can return to his own bed and engagements bright and early the next morning.

*

The knock at the door is unexpected, and sounds more like a scratch than an actual knock. Wary of crazy fangirls, Taguchi carefully approaches the door and looks out the peep hole. What he sees both excites him and warms his heart, and immediately he’s flipping open his dead bolts and pulling his visitor into his arms.

Kazuya’s face is bright, awake, and his hair is already pinned back to simulate big, floppy ears. He falls right into Taguchi’s arms and hugs him, so tightly that Taguchi feels completely enveloped by love, unconditionally. Kazuya’s nose pokes his neck and he looks down, meeting soft, vulnerable eyes, and Taguchi reaches out to thread his fingers through Kazuya’s hair.

“You came to me first,” he whispers, and Kazuya bounces a little at his voice. “I’m so happy.”

Taguchi pulls away to buckle the collar into place, tracing fingers along its edges. “I have another present for you. Bath time first, though,” he says, delighted as Kazuya looks up at him, eyes shining bright. He follows Taguchi to the bathroom without being instructed to; Kazuya is playful during his bath, splashing carefully as Taguchi bathes him.

After he’s all clean and bundled in a soft towel, Taguchi leads Kazuya to his bedroom this time. Kazuya simply looks, eyes curious as he takes in the surroundings. Taguchi carefully hooks a finger in the ring of Kazuya’s collar and guides him to the bed. “Up, Kazu-wan. Hands and knees.”

Kazuya arranges himself as instructed, waiting expectantly. He seems to have a knowing glint in his eye, and Taguchi can’t help grinning as he presents his next gift. He opens the box with a bit of a flourish. Kazuya’s eyes widen a bit as they fall on the contents, but then it passes and is replaced by anticipation.

“It’s okay,” Taguchi assures him, and Kazuya smiles a little. “We’ll work up to it.”

Nodding once, Kazuya leans towards Taguchi and nudges him with his face, his hair swishing from side to side. Taguchi turns to face him and it just happens, lips brushing together, and Kazuya’s faint gasp is one of the sweetest sounds he’s ever heard. He lingers, Kazuya’s hot breath on his face, and he brings his hand up to the back of Kazuya’s head to hold him steady as he kisses him properly.

Kazuya’s lips are soft, tentatively kissing back like he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to, and Taguchi takes the opportunity to deepen their kiss and drinks down Kazuya’s pleased noise. He drops his hand to Kazuya’s shoulders, then his back, running his fingers over the skin he’s touched before but not like this. He feels Kazuya shudder under his touch and keeps going, using both hands to rake down his back to his ass and back up his sides.

“You’re such a good boy,” Taguchi whispers into their kiss, and Kazuya makes a pleased noise. “I want to make you feel good now.”

His hands grip the flesh of Kazuya’s ass, spreading him open, and Kazuya only whimpers a little. Taguchi distracts him with wet kisses to his jaw, throat, and neck, making his way to the side so he can reach Kazuya’s back end more easily. He catches a glimpse of Kazuya’s cock and marvels at how hard it is, how it sticks out at almost a perfect angle from his body and twitches without any other movement.

“You’re so beautiful,” Taguchi says, and Kazuya preens. “Relax, okay?”

Kazuya’s puppy ears shift forward again as he nods, bottom lip between his teeth to brace himself as Taguchi lubes his fingers and trails them up the back of Kazuya’s thigh. He circles the rim a few times, squirming at the way it contracts at the touch, and after awhile he can push a single finger inside him. It takes a few moments of careful stretching, but then Taguchi is able to add another finger.

Taguchi only uses his fingers long enough to relax Kazuya. When he pulls them out, he gets a tiny whimper; it’s pleasing to know that his pet needs him so much. “Just a moment, okay?”

Kazuya’s ears bounce as he nods, and Taguchi hums lightly under his breath as he slicks Kazuya’s new toy. He’s careful not to get any stray lube on the luxurious tail attached to the butt plug. It’s finally ready, and Taguchi pets Kazuya’s flank before trailing his fingers back to hold him open.

“Steady now,” Taguchi whispers as he slowly begins to work the plug inside Kazuya. “There’s a good boy.”

It takes a few minutes, the room silent save for an occasional whimper from Kazuya, but Taguchi gets the plug fully inserted. He steps back to admire his puppy, all shining eyes and perky ears, plush tail and hard cock. Taguchi wipes his hands clean, and then strokes Kazuya’s ears. He can’t resist adjusting himself through his trousers as he quips, “I’ve got a nice bone for Kazu-wan.”

Kazuya tries to look over his shoulder, but Taguchi grabs a hold of his collar to keep his head straight. He frowns at Kazuya’s whine, cupping his jaw gently in one hand as he scoots around to kneel right before him, but his spirits lift when Kazuya paws at his knee.

“Eager,” he comments, and Kazuya shyly bites his lip. “Open pretty.”

There are little teeth marks in his bottom lip as he complies, and Taguchi can’t resist thumbing the full circle Kazuya makes with his mouth. His other hand drops to his belt, unfastening his pants one-handed, and he hisses at the first tingle of air against his cock. He notices Kazuya eyeing it contemplatively, his mouth still open obediently, and slowly Taguchi guides him towards it.

Kazuya’s eyes fall shut as he flicks out his tongue, licking a spot on the tip that sends a ripple of pleasure up Taguchi’s spine. He wants more and Kazuya doesn’t deny him, lowering his head without Taguchi’s control, and Taguchi moans as he feels his length encased by the hot warmth of Kazuya’s mouth.

“T-that’s good,” he sputters, his finger hooking in the ring on Kazuya’s collar and pulling a little too sharply. Kazuya whines around his length but sucks him down more, rocking back and forth against the plug that’s clearly stimulating him inside. “Good boy. Get your bone.”

Taguchi knows that any other time, that joke would have earned him a smack or a withering glare. As it is now, however, it’s appropriate; he can’t help but forget how to think with the way Kazuya is swallowing around his cock, though, and Taguchi groans deeply. He manages to keep encouraging Kazuya, thumbs stroking along his jaw and neck and tracing along the collar.

“Ah, I’m getting close, Kazu-wan,” Taguchi struggles with his words, and he tries to urge Kazuya to ease up. Kazuya is willful and stubborn, and Taguchi nearly loses it when his eyes flick up to his, a wicked look in them. He manages to hang on, long enough to push Kazuya off of his dick, and the slight pout that crosses his features is what sets Taguchi off.

Kazuya barely closes his eyes in time as Taguchi comes, splattering across one cheek; it doesn’t keep Kazuya from lapping at Taguchi’s softening cock, though. He finally stops when Taguchi manages to settle back against his headboard, heart still pounding. There’s a bit of a whimper from Kazuya, and Taguchi looks at him through half-closed eyes.

“Ah, does my pretty boy need something?” he asks, smiling at the look of urgency that flits across Kazuya’s face. “Come on then, into my lap.”

Taguchi pets Kazuya for a moment, then murmurs against his ear. “This time I’ll allow you to rub off against my leg. No hands allowed, except to support yourself.”

Kazuya moans against Taguchi’s throat, and it’s a bit of a struggle for them to get into comfortable positions. Eventually Kazuya straddles his thigh, arms looped around Taguchi’s neck for balance, and Taguchi runs his hands all over Kazuya’s body until he reaches the furry puppy tail.

“Ah,” Kazuya says, the first word he’s spoken this entire time, and Taguchi calms him with soothing noises.

“Go ahead,” he whispers, pushing the tail enough to rock his pet back and forth. He feels Kazuya’s cock move aimlessly on his thigh and resists the urge to help, relishing in Kazuya’s whimpers and moans as he gets a small bit of relief.

Kazuya buries his face into Taguchi’s collarbone, ears all askew, and Taguchi can feel the younger man panting against his skin as his cock leaves behind a wet smear of precome. He’s trembling and Taguchi buries his face in Kazuya’s hair, breathing the scent of his own shampoo and pressing his lips to the shell of Kazuya’s ear as he presses on the toy a little harder.

Now there’s a sharp whine from Kazuya, his hips snapping as he thrusts erratically, only receiving a minor percentage of friction from the lack of control. Then he clamps his knees on either side of Taguchi’s thigh and leans down, closing his erection in enough to move fluidly, and Taguchi watches intently as Kazuya half moans, half sobs into his chest.

“Good boy, my Kazu-wan,” Taguchi whispers, pushing his hair out of his face. His skin is tinted red, his features are scrunched up in frustration, and Taguchi is ready to reach down and help him out when he feels a hot squirt on his thigh.

Kazuya’s low groan is belated, lingering under Taguchi’s skin as he hangs off of Taguchi’s neck and catches his breath against Taguchi’s chest. Taguchi carefully unravels Kazuya’s arms and pulls him back, urging him to lay down. His body’s still jerking from the aftershocks, his tail swishing with each sharp movement, and Taguchi traces the pattern of come on his cheek, very aware of the damp spots on his thigh.

“You made a mess,” Taguchi reprimands. “Clean it up.”

Even though he is clearly exhausted, Kazuya rushes to obey, lapping up his release from Taguchi’s skin, and Taguchi nearly perks up again from the action. Give him ten minutes and he could yank out that tail, replace it with his cock, and fuck Kazuya like the dog he is, but Kazuya is so worn out that Taguchi can’t bring himself to do anything except carefully remove the tail.

Kazuya breathes out a sigh, affectionately rubbing his face against Taguchi’s, and Taguchi navigates them back to the bathtub. He washes Kazuya thoroughly and praises him for being such a good pet, their arms and legs so intertwined that it’s difficult to tell where one ends and the other begins.

“Stay the night with me,” Taguchi whispers, his fingers drifting along the skin above Kazuya’s collar, and Kazuya nods as he nuzzles his face into Taguchi’s neck.

*

The next time Taguchi meets up with Koki, he doesn’t really expect the subject of pets to come up, but it does. Koki’s grin is sly as he looks up at Taguchi and asks, “How does it feel to have your own pet?”

All Taguchi replies with is a satisfied grin and a conspiratorial look. It’s a big responsibility that he’s glad he took on.


End file.
